As Fate Would Have It
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *series of drabbles* Sesshomaru happens to pass by someone who looks incredibly like someone he use to know and in the next split second, he's dashing to her rescue! Dokuga Contest's Damsel In Distress Challenge SessxKag
1. The Catalyst

**Title:** The Catalyst  
**Author:** Niftypaint24  
**Prompt:** Damsel in Distress Challenge - Dashing  
**Genre: **General (with a dash of humor)  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings: **Blah  
**Word Count:** 171  
**A/N:** The first chapter of _As Fate Would Have It._  
**Summary:** Sesshomaru can't believe what he sees.

* * *

**As Fate Would Have It**

***Chapter 1***

**The Catalyst**

* * *

A small woman brushed past Sesshomaru in a hurry to get to the street before the light would change. She half turned around mumbling an apology for bumping into him and his world stopped. It couldn't have been her. She had died hundreds of years ago. Sesshomaru stood rooted to the concrete of the busy sidewalk with people rushing past him, his mind rushing with them. It wasn't unlikely that there could be another human female that looked like her. Not with the population exploding like it was. But she was almost _identical_. He watched as she looked left then right before dashing into the street. He shook his head as if it would rid him of the flood of old memories. Then he heard the unmistakable sounds of an impeding accident. The horn honking, the screeching tires, the screams and gasps of the people watching. He knew without looking it would be the woman that had bumped into him. She always did have a certain knack for falling into danger.

* * *

**A/N:** This fic was inspired by Dokuga Contest's Damsel In Distress Challenge. I know these 'installments' are short, I'll attempt to post quickly so you're not all in suspense! ;)


	2. The Rescue

**Title:** The Rescue  
**Author:** Niftypaint24  
**Prompt:** Damsel in Distress Challenge - Damsel in Danger  
**Genre: **General (with a dash of humor)  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings: **Not a thing  
**Word Count:** 185  
**A/N:** The second chapter of _As Fate Would Have It_.  
**Summary:** Sesshomaru rushes into action.

* * *

**As Fate Would Have It**

***Chapter 2***

**The Rescue**

* * *

Whether or not it was her, _she_ was in danger. Without a second's thought, Sesshomaru was off of the sidewalk, in the center of the street, and had the woman's small form held securely against his own. Another split second and they were both safely on the opposite sidewalk. He held her at arms length searching for any possible injury. Her eyes were closed tightly still waiting for the impending collision with the car that had been about to run her down.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, unable to keep the concern from showing up in his voice.

She opened her eyes slowly, before looking around her visibly confused as to how she had ended up on the sidewalk. She looked back to the man that held her to ask what had happened, but that question flew out the window once she saw his face._ It couldn't be._

"Sesshomaru?" She gasped.

A smile ghosted across his features.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"How? Wh... What? I don't understand. What are you doing here?" She sputtered.

"That is the very same question I should be asking you." He replied smoothly.


	3. The Explanation

**Title:** The Explanation  
**Author:** Niftypaint24  
**Prompt:** Damsel in Distress Challenge - Dread  
**Genre: **General (with a dash of humor)  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings: **None  
**Word Count:** 184  
**A/N:** The third chapter of _As Fate Would Have It._  
**Summary: **Kagome attempts to explain things.

* * *

**As Fate Would Have It**

***Chapter 3***

**The Explanation**

* * *

Kagome blinked slowly, caught in Sesshomaru's golden gaze. How had she not noticed that there were youkai in this time before? She watched as his expression turned from one of amusement to annoyance and she realized that he was waiting for her answer. She dreaded having to attempt to explain this to him.

"I uh...I was always from this time." She began awkwardly.

"And how did you manage to wind up in the feudal era?" He asked skeptically.

Kagome took a step back from him, pulling herself from his grasp. She vaguely thought it odd that he'd been willing to touch her. And he had just _saved_ her life. Apparently five hundred years _could_ change a person.

"The well that's at my family's shrine." She answered truthfully.

Why had he not thought to check the Higurashi shrine? Now it seemed completely ridiculous that he hadn't before. Not only was it the location of the Goshinboku, it shared her last name for Kami's sake.

"The Bone Eater's Well." He commented as an afterthought.

"...Yeah." Kagome replied amazed that he was taking things so well.


	4. The Unexpected

**Title:** The Unexpected  
**Author:** Niftypaint24  
**Prompt:** Damsel in Distress Challenge - Dense  
**Genre: **General (with a dash of humor)  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings: **None  
**Word Count:** 161  
**A/N:** The fourth chapter of _As Fate Would Have It._  
**Summary:** Kagome sees a new side of Sesshomaru.

* * *

**As Fate Would Have It**

***Chapter 4***

**The Unexpected**

* * *

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and half grinned, causing Kagome to take another step away from him.

"Why are you frightened?" He asked noticing her fear beginning to rise.

She stopped her slow, and what she had hopped was a unnoticeable, retreat. Was he completely dense? How could he not know why she was afraid of him?

"You don't like humans. Remember?" She asked sarcastically. "You attempted to kill me on more then one occasion."

He frowned at her sudden hostility. Had he not just saved her life? Apparently that didn't make up for his previous attempts to take it.

"That was a _very_ long time ago." He reasoned.

"So you don't plan on striking me down?"

Sesshomaru did something that was very _un-_Sesshomaru. He laughed as if what Kagome had just asked was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"No." He replied smoothly. "Why would I save you just to kill you?"

"Good point." Kagome admitted, feeling foolish.

* * *

A/N: I know I promised to post quickly… This will be the last post until Friday 'cause I'll be out of town until then. :P When I get home, as soon as I walk in the door, I'll post. I swear! (posted 6-15-09)


	5. The Question

**Title:** The Question  
**Author:** Niftypaint24  
**Prompt:** Damsel in Distress Challenge - Dare  
**Genre: **General  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings: **Nothing  
**Word Count:** 215  
**A/N:** The fifth chapter of _As Fate Would Have It._  
**Summary:** Sesshomaru and Kagome make plans.

* * *

**As Fate Would Have It**

** *Chapter 5***

**The Question**

**

* * *

**

They stood in silence before Kagome dared to ask the question that had been nagging her since she realized that he was, in fact, Sesshomaru.

"Is Inuyasha around?"

Hurt flashed through his eyes before he slowly shook his head.

"No." His tone was cold, much like the Sesshomaru she remembered.

Kagome felt immediate regret for asking and didn't press for details, knowing she likely wouldn't be any happier knowing them. Cautiously she reached out for Sesshomaru's hand.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He brushed off the situation and changed the subject.

"Perhaps you would agree to accompany me for lunch."

Kagome didn't fail to notice that it wasn't really a question. She looked down at her watch and cringed.

"I was suppose to be back at work twenty minutes ago."

"I see." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. "Dinner then?"

Kagome smiled.

"Alright." She pulled a pen and a small pad of paper from her purse before scribbling down her phone number.

She handed it to Sesshomaru and he took it with a grin.

"I will call you later for directions to your home."

Kagome nodded, then feeling slightly awkward, she hugged him. He was caught off guard but returned her friendly embrace.

"I'll see you later." She promised with a smile and started off down the street.


	6. The Greeting

**Title:** The Greeting  
**Author:** Niftypaint24  
**Prompt:** Damsel in Distress Challenge - Damsel Indecent  
**Genre: **General  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings: **Some nudity. So slight it doesn't bare the warning. (bare...get it? HA!)  
**Word Count:** 165  
**A/N:** The sixth chapter of _As Fate Would Have It._  
**Summary:** Sesshomaru arrives to pick up Kagome.

* * *

**As Fate Would Have It**

***Chapter 6***

**The Greeting**

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived at Kagome's tiny apartment just before seven that same evening. He was a few minutes early, but he didn't think Kagome would mind. He followed the stairs to the third floor and then walked down the hallway, stopping at the numbered door she had designated as hers. He knocked several times before hearing her cuss and run to the door. The door opened quickly and he arched an eyebrow at the site that greeted him. She stood before him, clutching a towel that was wrapped around her lithe body, her hair still dripping wet.

"Sorry. I'm running late. You can come in. Make yourself at home. I'll only be a few minutes." She rushed through her greeting and hurried back through the apartment to what he assumed was her bedroom.

He found himself grinning at her indecent greeting, no matter how unintentional he was sure it had been. He would be lying to himself if he were to say he hadn't enjoyed it.


	7. The Dress

**Title:** The Dress  
**Author:** Niftypaint24  
**Prompt:** Damsel in Distress Challenge - Damsel in Despair  
**Genre: **General (with a dash of humor)  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings: **Slightly impure thoughts. ;)  
**Word Count:** 147  
**A/N:** The seventh chapter of _As Fate Would Have It. _  
**Summary: **Kagome worries over her dress selection.

* * *

** As Fate Would Have It**

***Chapter 7***

**The Dress**

* * *

Kagome reappeared thirty minutes later dressed in a short black dress. She walked around to the front of her love seat where Sesshomaru was sitting.

"Sorry that I took so long." She apologized. "I couldn't figure out what to wear."

She seem genuinely upset about making him wait. He couldn't believe that she thought he'd care what she was wearing, or that the subject would cause her any despair. If he was going to be honest with himself, he would have been perfectly happy if she had continued to wear just her bath towel.

"Think nothing of it." He replied as he stood, shoving that last thought to the back of his mind. "Shall we?"

"Yeah. This _is_ okay isn't?" She asked referring to her dress.

"It's perfect." He answered smoothly.

Kagome brightened and took his offered hand, allowing him to lead her out of the apartment.


	8. The Check

**Title:** The Check  
**Author:** Niftypaint24  
**Prompt:** Damsel in Distress Challenge – Damsel Indignant  
**Genre: **General (with a dash of humor and a wedge of romance)  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings: **Not a thing ;)  
**Word Count:** 253  
**A/N:** The eighth chapter of _As Fate Would Have It._  
**Summary:** Kagome becomes annoyed with Sesshomaru.

* * *

**As Fate Would Have It**

***Chapter 8***

**The Check**

* * *

Dinner had been an interesting affair. They had been ushered to a private table near the back and Kagome had asked a million questions about what the last five hundred years had been like. She always skirted around the questions that would involve Inuyasha, which he was thankful for. As the evening progressed he found himself drawn closer to her. At first he thought it was nothing more then being able to speak with someone about the past who had been there, but as he found himself fixating on her every word, every movement, he knew it was something more complicated then that. When the waiter arrived with the bill Sesshomaru handed him a black credit card before Kagome could even react.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked as she reached for her purse.

He shrugged, not understanding what the problem was.

"Paying for dinner."

"I'll pay my half." She insisted.

"Nonsense." Sesshomaru scoffed.

"You don't think I can?" She asked, her tempter boiling to the surface.

"Whether you can or cannot is not the issue." Sesshomaru attempted to sooth her, highly amused with how agitated she had become with such a ridiculous topic. "I extended the invitation for dinner _to_ you, there for I will pay."

Kagome calmed down somewhat.

"Fine." She conceded. "But I get to invite _you_ next time. Which means I get to pay."

Sesshomaru smirked, loving every second of her fiery personality and the open challenge for dominance.

"That sounds acceptable." He agreed with a nod.


	9. The Unprecedented

**Title:** The Unprecedented  
**Author:** Niftypaint24  
**Prompt:** Damsel in Distress Challenge - Drop  
**Genre: **Romance-ish  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings: **Things of a risqué nature.  
**Word Count:** 314  
**A/N:** The ninth chapter of _As Fate Would Have It. _I'm not sure why this began to move along like a freight train suddenly…but it did. :P And I likes it. Haha

**Summary:** Sesshomaru and Kagome return to her apartment.

* * *

**As Fate Would Have It**

***Chapter 9***

**The Unprecedented**

* * *

The entire way back to Kagome's apartment Sesshomaru's senses had been bombarded with the signs of Kagome being attracted to him. There was also an underlying current of nervousness that he couldn't give a reason for. Was she not aware that he was attracted to her in return? That he had been, in truth, since their first meeting so long ago? He placed his hand gently on her leg, just above her knee, and was pleasantly surprised when she made no move to remove it. He was being incredibly forward, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she relaxed slightly.

She gripped his hand as soon as he had opened the car door for her and quickly pulled him up the stairs to her apartment. Once inside she dropped her purse next to the door and turned toward him with a coy smile on her lips. She let his hand go and they both frowned slightly, missing the small amount of contact. Something Kagome didn't recognize flashed through his eyes before he gripped her slim hips and pulled her flush against him. Kagome gasped at their sudden contact, but quickly melted into the warmth his body offered. She stared into his eyes as he fixated on her lips. She unknowingly licked them and he snapped, covering her lips with his own. He kissed her fiercely reveling in the softness of her lips. She whimpered and fisted her hands in his shirt when he deepened the kiss and pulled her tighter to him, acting very much like he was a starving man and she was his only sustenance. He pulled away suddenly leaving Kagome breathless. Her eyes gradually opened as she loosened her tight grip on his shirt.

"I apologize." He offered, annoyed with himself for losing control.

"No, it was... Wow." Her voice was raw and she gave him a sexy little smile.


	10. The Progression

**Title:** The Progression  
**Author:** Niftypaint24  
**Prompt:** Damsel in Distress Challenge - Damsel in Defiance  
**Genre: **Romance (with a wedge of humor)  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings: **Scenes of a risqué nature.  
**Word Count:** 210  
**A/N:** The tenth (and final) chapter of _As Fate Would Have It._  
**Summary:** Sesshomaru and Kagome's evening continues.

* * *

**As Fate Would Have It**

***Chapter 10***

**The Progression**

* * *

With that sexy little smile, whatever wall Sesshomaru had attempted to build came crashing down. He again captured her lips with a tenderness she didn't think he'd be capable of. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her, demanding more. He obliged by spinning them and pressing her between himself and the wall. She gasped as his hands roamed her body, memorizing every curve. Her hands slipped from his neck and to his chest. She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt in her haste to touch his skin. He trailed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. She had just completed the task of exposing his chiseled body to her fingertips when Sesshomaru pulled away.

"I think it would be best if we stopped." His voice was husky and caused havoc on her senses.

"I think..." Kagome began as she brushed her fingertips across his abdomen. "It would be best if you kissed me again."

He gently kissed her forehead and she gave a soft feminine laugh.

"That was_ not_ what I had in mind."

"No?" He feigned confusion, purposely defying her request.

"Not even close." She growled playfully, gripping his shirt collar and pulling him down to press her lips to his in defiance.


End file.
